


A real feather in your wing

by Stale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armagedidn't, Aziraphale is not cast out, Domestic, Each angel has their own wing color, Exchanging feathers, Fluff, Gen, Heaven has a book with appointments, M/M, Partially taking canon from the book, Peaceful, Wing Grooming, angel have messy wings, he just isn't welcomed for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale/pseuds/Stale
Summary: Aziraphale missed his wing grooming appointment after Armagedidn't. He is surprised that he is still in heavens books and even more baffled that none other than his ex boss appears in front of his bookshop to help him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 43





	A real feather in your wing

**Author's Note:**

> On the GO Blueray with the commentary for each episode, Neil mentions that each angel and demon can have their own wing color. Aziraphale and Crowley just happen to have white and black wings. With that being established, I decided to make Gabriel's wings silver.  
> Also Gabriel is an Archangel, with an capital A, thus in the top of the hierarchy, while the archangels with the lower case a are in the bottom.

Aziraphale hummed one of his favorite tunes as he was sorting his books. Crowley had visited him in the morning, bringing some cake and they held a pleasant conversation. All in all it was a good day. Until he felt an intense stare in his back. Before he could react around he heard a familiar cough. 

Lord give him strength he prayed shortly, before turning around, a rather strained smile on his face.

“Gabriel! What an unexpected visit!” he greeted his ex boss and was surprised to see him alone with a deep frown.

“Hello Aziraphale. You missed your wing grooming appointment.” Gabriel noted neutrally. He looked completely out of place, the gray and modern suit clashing with the ancient atmosphere of the bookshop. Aziraphale blinked a few times, not sure if he had heard it correctly. He furrowed his brows and concentrated on old memories. Ah yes, the grooming which took place every two centuries. To strengthen the troops or something like that. It had been Uriel’s idea.

Since he automatically assumed he was not welcomed back in heaven, he had thought the usual activities were not applying to him anymore. Gabriel noticed his confusion let out a patronizing sigh.

“You are still an angel and we have a reputation to uphold.” he explained, ignoring the elephant in the room. Purple eyes gazed into blue ones and he stepped closer. Aziraphale backed off, feeling all kinds of emotions. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at that gesture.

Grooming his wings was not something Aziraphale did often. Although Crowley did it often, one time even on the couch. Demons were more vain in regards of their wings. He had offered to groom his as well, but Aziraphale had always brushed him off. However, this situation was different. An Archangel was breaching the topic. 

“Yes… I mean no! I am no longer on heavens side.” Aziraphale said with a tinge of sorrow. It pained him to admit it out loud, but after the Armagedidn’t he was with Crowley, on their own side.

“Well, you are neither fallen nor human, we checked. Although we really do not know how you pulled the stunt with the hellfire. But, your name appeared in the book, so you are still one of us.” Gabriel replied as if this explained everything. Aziraphale was suspicious. He was far from stupid and not as naive as before. Getting a personal visit from the Archangel with a capital A was concerning. And what worried and relieved him at the same time was hearing his name still being listed in the heavenly book.

That meant his connection to the heaven was not fully severed. It helped him feel a tad better about the whole ordeal. He could not hinder a feeling of warmth creep up his neck as Gabriel mentioned that he still belonged. Speaking of the other angel, Gabriel raised an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for something to happen. Aziraphale was quickly pulled out if his musing, still unsure. Getting groomed was intimate. The last time another principality had mended to his wings and he still felt a tingle of the connection they had formed. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

“I cannot go back to heaven.” he said. Gabriel only furrowed his brows, purple eyes staring at him.

“Aziraphale, why do you think I came to your bookshop? Surely not only to remind you of your missed appointment.” he asked and Aziraphale blinked, realization setting in.

“B-But you are an Archangel!”Aziraphale huffed, somehow feeling bashful at the thought of his ex boss tending his feathers.

“Believe me I am well aware sunshine. However, the other angels are already done and I know where you reside. I also am capable of blending in with humans to not cause a commotion.” Gabriel explained not seeming satisfied with the situation. Aziraphale suppressed the memory of him yelling pornography through the bookshop. He had told Crowley after everything had settled and the demon had cackled in delight. Aziraphale smiled faintly at that. However, he was still at unease with the other angel and awkwardness bled deep in in the silence.

Aziraphale looked at his ex boss and saw the slight impatience in the dark eyes. As if that visit had been a necessity, not fitting into the ethereal plans. Aziraphale had not expected the visit either, even less after everything that happened, or rather, did not happen. And he had even less thought about meeting his former boss on more or less friendly speaking tones. Aziraphale shortly thought about sending the Archangel away. Gabriel looked like he would not really mind that. However, a selfish desire in his chest prevented him.

The Archangel was a link to heaven, a place which he could not access any longer. At least not in the next century. Not that he visited often. On his time on earth he had only reported the most important events. However, as soon as the possibility of entering heaven vanished, he missed it. Aziraphale cleared his throat and straightened his back.

“Alright, I want to keep the appointment. Follow me.” he declared stiffly. He felt weird speaking so casually to the Archangel. Gabriel nodded mechanically and suddenly sniffed when he entered the area with the sofa.

“It smells evil.” he commented, dissatisfaction clear on his face. Aziraphale halted, a weird feeling of déjà vu steamrolling over him. Then he remembered that this place was full of Crowley’s demonic energy. Said demon had lounged on this couch just a few hours ago.

“Ah, let us just move upstairs.” he replied hastily and ignored the pointed look of Gabriel. He was grateful for the lack of insults or comments about the demon and led him to his bed quarters. Not that he needed sleep. He was not a fan of the activity either, not understanding Crowley’s fascination with it. Still, when he had brought the bookshop, the room had originally been a sleeping quarter. Now he mostly used it as a place to store more books, but had kept the bed as a possibility to sleep in it.

Seeing the chaos, he shot an sheepish gaze to the Archangel, but he was met with an indifferent look. At least the path to the bed was clear. It was queen sized and cream colored satin sheets covered it. The tartan pillows laid neatly on it and mixed well with the different nuances of warm colors. Gabriel gave him a small huff and removed his coat and scarf. He swiftly removed his shoes and climbed on the bed. The white shirt and gray waistcoat seemed much to formal.

Aziraphale quickly noticed how the purple necktie complemented his purple eyes. He remembered how Gabriel always appeared in custom-tailored clothing which was fashionable in each time period. Since he had visited earth his appearance had always been that of a successful business man.

“Well?” Gabriel asked, opening a small suitcase next to him. Aziraphale blinked, coughing slightly embarrassed, before he quickly removed his vest and shoes. When he got on the bed, he had his back turned towards the other angel. He called his wings into the earth realm and was promptly ashamed of their state. They were ruffled and old feathers barely clung to the wings. Gabriel was silent and only pulled out his tools.

A comb, a brush and different pliers. Aziraphale could not suppress a shudder as the Archangel touched his wings. He did his best to remain calm, but he could already feel the other’s ethereal presence mingling with his own, slowly forming a bond.

“Relax sunshine, your feathers are puffed up.” Gabriel said and Aziraphale tried. His wings flapped a little, before Gabriel took a hold of them. He was surprisingly gentle. He worked effective and swift, starting with the primary feathers. They had the worst kinks in them, some of them oddly bent at the tip. Gabriel plucked the broken ones carefully with the pliers, completely focused on not damaging the feathering.

The Archangel then moved onto the secondary feathers, inching closer towards the principality. His touch was soft and yet firm, when he needed to remove some of the old feathers. It was troubleshooting, since Aziraphale had not been taking care of them very well since the last grooming appointment. Aziraphale could not suppress a small grunt, for the plucking was not particularly hurtful, but stung nonetheless. Gabriel simply ignored the shivers and dutifully did his work. 

Gabriel watched the twitching wings in pure concentration as he moved onto the primary and then secondary coverts. These layers of feathers were a lot less tangled, although they would require a lot of brushing. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was working rigorously, taking his time with each step, double checking before continuing to the next layer. When he arrived at the scapulars, white feathers covered the ground and were piling up. 

Aziraphale had slowly began to relax and close his eyes. It was comforting. Gabriel was silent, the only sound coming from Azirphale's breathing and the shifting feathers. After pulling out most of the broken feathers, brushing was next. It was to smooth over the whole plumage to spot the remaining crooked ones. It was tedious and calming at the same time and Aziraphale allowed himself to lean into the touch. At first hesitantly, but then more sure, after Gabriel did nothing to stop him. He did not even comment the gesture and just kept brushing in a steady rhythm. 

Soon the Archangel combed out the stubborn feathers and let his own fingers wander over the slowly softening plumage. The bond was slowly strengthening and peace resonated in the area. Home. Aziraphale opened his eyes in surprise when he felt love filling the room. It was very small, yet present. Gabriel’s hand touched his feathers with such tenderness that emotions slipped. Of course he felt it, he was an angel. Logically Aziraphale knew that Gabriel was even made out of it, but this time it was directed at him. It reminded him heavily of the time they had first meet in heaven.

Gabriel came into existence before him and had taken him under his care, purple eyes not filled with neutrality but pure love instead. Aziraphale smiled warmly and embraced the feeling, unknowingly sending out his own. It was nostalgic. 

Gabriel did not hesitate and continued to run his fingers through the plumage. It was finally cleaned and tidied up. He was content with the results and admired his work shortly, touching the soft wings. Aziraphale opened his eyes, slightly surprised at the prolonged contact. Not that he minded it, if anything he enjoyed it and the resulting bond. It felt warm and safe before Gabriel pulled back.

"I believe we are done." He said and Aziraphale turned around. He did not want it to end after feeling home once again. Before the Archangel could stand up, Aziraphale spoke up, his blue eyes staring directly into the purple ones. 

"Thank you, but Gabriel, I have not groomed your wings yet." He stated softly. Gabriel raised his brow and looked at him thoughtfully. 

"That is not necessary, Micheal has already taken care of it. And I know she has done an impeccable job." He said and watched the angel in front of him slump a little. Of course he had already done his grooming with Michael. Both were Archangels and had to uphold a certain image. He may not always have a perfect plumage, but he knew when to set an example. Aziraphale's heart ached a bit. 

Despite his words, Gabriel stayed on the bed and called his own wings into the earthly realm. Silver wings spread over the bed and he turned his back to the other angel. He was aware of the love mingling in the room. He would not admit it, but it took him back to the period before days were created. It felt rather pleasant. In a moment of weakness he thought about how he missed this love.

"An impeccable job indeed. " Gabriel said and Aziraphale understood. Every feather was in pristine condition, shimmering softly in the light. Aziraphale reached out and touched them, mesmerized by the silkiness. And even more by the fact that he was feeling his former employer's plumage. They only have been this close in the beginning, when everyone had been together. Another wave of nostalgia hit him and he let out a sigh. Now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. Instead he focused on the beautiful wings, letting his hands run through them. Gabriel did neither stop nor encourage him and kept still, relaxing on the bed. 

Aziraphale picked up the brush and began to tend the already groomed feathers. Every layer had been thoroughly combed through, leaving no room for even a possible crooked feather. Aziraphale simply brushed over it, relishing the feeling of grooming another angel. Their bond strengthened and Gabriel even leaned into Aziraphale's touch. It was a gesture of trust, which affected the principality deeply. Gabriel was once again the first to stop the grooming. However, it did not feel forced or unwanted. He simply signalized the end by a gesture and that was fine. 

Both angels stretched their wings and Aziraphale looked shortly to the ground, which was only covered in white feathers, before observing the Archangel in front of him. Meanwhile Gabriel studied Aziraphale's wings. His work had done wonders to the formerly messy wings. Now it was seemingly perfect, but something was off. Gabriel furrowed his brows as he spotted the curly feather in the plumage, which he had obviously missed.

"How..?" he asked slightly confused. Aziraphale gave him a soft smile before plucking it and handing it over to him. 

"They remain against all odds of a watchful eye. " Aziraphale said with knowing look. 

"Well, it is neither bent nor broken... just different and yet it belongs." Gabriel said before plucking out one of his feathers and giving it to Aziraphale. It was in perfect shape.

"I will see you Aziraphale." Gabriel continued, his posture firm while his soft eyes betrayed his authoritarian demeanor.

"Thank you Gabriel. I... just know, this has been good. Thank you." Aziraphale spoke up, affection shining through his words. 

"...You're welcome Sunshine." Gabriel replied after a pause and left. His own love remained in the room. 

* * *

"Angel! I brought cake!" Crowley yelled, entering the bookshop. He halted when he heard Aziraphale hum in delight. The angel seemed to be in a wonderful mood, walking with a certain bounce to his step. 

"Oh hello Crowley dear. Thank you that is just delightful!" Aziraphale said happily and took the cake of the demon's hands. Crowley simply raised a brow, taking off his sunglasses. 

"Something good has happened I suppose. Have you secured another lost prophecy?" Crowley asked curiously. Aziraphale shook his head and surprised the demon.

"Have you found Geromés Crepe recipe?" he continued to ask and Aziraphale let out a longing sigh. 

"Sadly not. But I found something priceless, which I didn't know I lost." Aziraphale began.

"You could say, it is a real feather in my wing." he finished, a mirthful smile on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that took a while to finish, but I am happy with it.  
> I really like Aziraphale and Crowley together, but I just adore Gabriel as a character. He is an asshole boss, who just does his job and does what he thinks is right. Still, he is an Archangel and made of love.  
> 


End file.
